The planning activities of the Cancer Center take multiple venues and have varied goals. Several meetings involve the entire Cancer Center membership and collaborators from outside institutions. Some meetings are focused around specific Cancer Center Programs, while others involve a focused group of transdisciplinary investigators gathered to address a specific theme or initiative. Thus, regularly scheduled meetings to review progress, planning meetings for future initiatives, and combination meeting where past progress and future plans are discussed have all been supported by the Cancer Center. The External Scientific Advisory Board and selected retreat expenses were supported in part or entirely with CCSG funds.